Rio of The Dead (final version)
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Our group of survivors made up of your OC's in now stuck in a world where a virus makes the dead walk again and the only solution is to leave the mega city of Rio de Janeiro. Sounds lovely right? After all... how back can it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Damn. It feels like yesterday I first joined this community. A lot has changed. Fights, awards, new stories and lots of other things... but that's why I am here... well no. I am here because I promised a release of Rio of The Dead and here it is. I decided with help from Congress that I needed more love in this story. Now because it has no connection to the outside world we call home I will be taking names I randomly pick. Plus it helps keep emotions in check. (Which around here we should all keep our emotions on check) Well nobody probably read this whole thing and if you did thanks your great... hahaha enjoy your charter people of the world.**

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _You Think it Was Easy?_

The cool metallic paint glistened in the light from the overhead lights. It was chilly, shockingly damp, for a police room. But the thing that scared the half beaten group the most, wasn't this dark and foreboding place. No not at all, what scared them the most.. was the black glass screen hiding the sure to be integrator. They were scared, but scared was a feeling they've come to know. After all when you lose half of your friends to a virus that makes them... a monster. Fear isn't a thing that's would be foreign.

As the group took their seats. The metal chairs screeched as they got settled. Not too long after, a heavy British accent filled the room from behind the one way glass.

"Please tell us your name in the order that we sat you in." The group looked at one another, most if the decision making was left to their self chosen leader. A Barn owl a taste for adventure. Shortly followed by a falcon with an unusual mate. However the police got what they wanted. A second falcon spoke, the first in the row. One who made this journey a little less dark. Despite it's tragic ending.

"I am Anthony Carmine. But most just call me Carmine." His voice was deep. Not too deep though. His tan and Brown feathers seemed darker in the lighting. As if what he saw was making him a shadow. Carmine glanced at a Snow Owl sitting next to him. This snow owl had a fresh bandage on his injury... a head wound. But that didn't stop him from speaking.

"I am Alex. You don't need to know my last name. It's no of your business to know." As he finished. The group hung their heads. As if, they knew why Alex was being so cold. Was it the weather. Nope. Two weeks in hell can change someone. Followed in line was a blue Macaw. She had a necklaces on, a beautiful one. It had four colored stones on the center, it nearly glowed in the dim light.

"My name is Sorrel Jackson" her voice rang clear and proud. The way it seemed the last few weeks had made Sorrel even stronger. She was clearly one to get things done. She then glanced affectionately at the Falcon next to her. She then gestured for him to go next.

"Oh yeah, right... my name is Tomada Jackson." He finished with a nervous little nod. Maybe what happened hadn't changed him. Or maybe in a different way. The Voice from behind the one way glass spoke again.

"Are you two married or siblings?" This time, Tomada turned red in the cheeks. While Sorrel answers smoothly. The others just keep quite. As if they knew a matter plan that wouldn't happen until years later.

"We are married. And proud of it sir." Sorrel finished with a slight relaxation in her chair. Which was the opposite from Tomada. Hwo got even more nervous. All the while the others didn't seem to notice the display of love, or at least one sided love. However they knew that wasn't the case.

"Next please. We need to get a move on." The voice on the intercom sounded much more impatient as if he was getting annoyed by the slow answers.

"I am American. Sorry? This is England. Okay I am Hyrum Gorman." The Barn Owl sitting next to tomada said. He has blue eyes, Odd for his species. Yet everything changed with evolution. As a matter of fact even flight. No one flies anymore.

Flash back.

In the year 1894, the most dominate world leaders gathered in Berlin. The topic was not the ever pending war that would happen in twenty years. It was about flying. Because of the advances in machinery birds found no more use of flying. They found it to hard, and to old. Most caring calling it "savage" or "primitive". No one knew that flying could've saved millions if lives 122 years later. The netting of world leaders announced that all flying was banded. All natural behaviors such as eating raw nuts if a tree they found in the park, was banded. So with evolution... the birds wings became more like arms. Stronger tip feathers used as fingers. Muscles became stronger for lifting, and every other daily task. They even started to wear cloths. Everything charged that day. Everything.

Flash forward

"That's not funny. We the British have been allies with Americans for nearly 200 years. And that alliance is helping out your country men as we speak." The voice in the intercom sounded fierce. As if he had a last with shit like this.

"Alright then." Hyrum replied "Dont get your feathers in a bunch. I was just joking" the group shrugged. Not impressed by the joke nor the timing of it. The intercom voice spoke again.

"Next. We have a time cap. We need to hurry. Your story may save lives." Now with some new evidence besides being forcefully taken from their boat to here, the group became less uptight. If what they said could save lives, they might as well try.

"I am Wayne Neilsen." A blue macaw spoke up. He was to the right of Hyrum. He looked native to Brazil but carried no accent or a name to match, he seemed like your average joe. Next in line was a second Barn owl. Or "tyto"

"I am Casidy Phisher, nice to meet you sir." She was pretty. Sleek creamy feathers for her face. She sat neatly and have a curt nod. Casidy shot a glace towards Hyrum before staring back at the glass.

"Thansk. Next." The voice on the intercom didn't seem to care for Casidy's "nice to meet you." As it seemed not to matter.

"I am Knave." A tyto from the edge of the table spike up. He seemed dark and tricky. Almost as if his truth wasn't the truth. Or he didn't want you to know his true emotions. The voice in the intercom laughed

"Your real name good sir!" He seemed to chuckle as the face of "Knave" grew even harder.

"That is my name. Do you need me to come in there and beat your tiny ass skull until you remember?" The group starred at him. There eyes round with fear. Not fear of him, fear of what the voice on the intercom might do.

"No need good sir. If you try anything your a dead man. Now, we need your story. Every detail about it. How you got here. How you survived. Because if you can, others will to." The voice on the intercom lost it's "charming" accent and became serious. Evryoone in the group looked at Hryum. Even Knave. Hyrum sighed, then spoke..

"Uhhh, every detail might be hard. After all we've seen. All the killing. We saw a rich women shoot herself in the head. Look I know that shits gotten bad... real bad. But asking rattled survivors isn't gonna do you any good." Hyrum finished by glancing around the room, looking for support. He got it.

"He's right. As of now without Tomada I'd be dead. So asking me is like asking a ghost. Besides. What can we tell you? Rio is dead. The military took care of it." The unlikely supporter was Casidy. When she finished the intercom voice laughed.

"You all should know if you refuse to tell me I have a nice seat on my electric chair that could use a buzz. So I'll ask again. Tell me how you escaped." The voice was raising, so the group, not willing to fight another soul.. gave in.

"If that's the way it has to be." Alex said. His voice full of sorrow. Carmine patted his back, seeing his friend's emotions change. He knew that it was a dark path...

"It's alright man. I got this one.." but before Carmine could speak for the group, Hryum interrupted with a very "appropriate" answer..

"Once upon a time in Rio de Janeiro..."

 **So. After all this waiting it's finally here. Rio of the Dead is back! If you're an original character and your name wasn't called... shit. You got a huge spoiler. Anyway tell me what you thought. This chapter is only the beginning. The next ones will get longer and more violent. Now please "R &R" for me! Hahaha see you next Sunday. ~ Hyrum **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter in the new version of Rio of The Dead. Except weekend updates and stuff. Each chapter should be around 1500 to 2500+ words to make the story have length to it but not be dragged on. Rating will almost defiantly change as the story progress. Also I will be adding a "deleted scenes" section. "Lowknave" I believe I talked to you about this before... anyway enough of me here's the next chapter.**

 **(P.S, I know some of you are wondering why there is no Evelynn, well I am trying to keep this as far away from the real world as possible...)**

 **(P.S.S, chapter wasn't up on Sunday because I've been to busy with work.)**

 **(P.S.S.S Congrats to all the winners of this year's Rio Awards, secretly I was hoping for a later awards ceremony because this story wasn't gonna be finished and I wanted to get in. Oh well there's always next year.)**

 _Chapter 2: Once Upon a Time..._

The steady beep of an alarm clock slowly woke Hyrum from his slumber. Last night he worked late. He opened his eyes to his bedroom. He blinked and looked around, He shares this room with his girlfriend, Casidy. His apartment was not small, nor was it large. As the UN paid him enough money to stay alive with some room for splurging. Mostly spent on Casidy's expensive taste and Hyrum's suits. He slowly lifted his head..

"Morning sleepy head." The silky voice came from Casidy, who already dressed and ready, stood in the entrance to the door. "You were up late last night." She finished, Hyrum gazed back, obviously still half asleep..

"Morning early bird. Ever heard of sleep..." he yawned and got up out of his bed. The UN had put him in Rio de Janeiro to hunt down the "drug" lords. So he was dually out Kate and usually was well armed. After all these men have his name and if they found anything out about this true intentions...

"Yeah, I have." She shot back, joking all the while but playing along. "And have you ever heard of a thing called breakfast... someone's gotta go get it." She paused, glanced down at Hyrum's legs and before turning to leave the room, she added "Oh, and please to fall asleep with you pistol still on your thigh." She then left leaving Hyrum to glance down at his legs, knowing that indeed he had slept with his gun. Again.

"Stupid ass job. Wish I'd never passed the shooting class..." he mumbled to himself as he undid his holster and took the gun out. Placing it his desk near his bed he got dressed for the day. After he finished he walked into the living room that converted into the kitchen. The living room had two chairs and a couch with a glass coffee table. A decently sized flat screen TV sat on a modern looking wood stand. To the right of that was a huge glass window with sliding screen doors that made way to a decent size balcony. The kitchen was apartment size with granite countertops and stone backsplash. A bar extended from that with three bar stools underneath it.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Casidy asked as she grabbed her keys to her car. Hyrum gave her a questioning look

"You didn't make it?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on. The news began to play..

"No, I didn't. I didn't have time, Sorrel stopped by while you were asleep. Tomada too. They were taking about a place to stay..." Hyrum lost all attention to his girlfriend's explanation as he heard what the news was saying..

"Wait, wait! Cas be quite.." Hyrum interrupted as he turned to face the TV screen which had a news anchor on it. The bottom of the screen said "breaking news". Casidy stopped what she was saying as she saw what the news was showing.

"Breaking news out of Buenos Aires, a new virus that was being studied at a research lab in the jungle has just gone..." her voice cut off and she was handed a piece of paper. She looked back up he face even more grave. "Just gone viral and... and anyone infect goes, as the government calls it "insane." Report's say that victims of these "insane" birds are being eaten alive and-" the screen went blank as Hyrum turned it off. He got up, tried to Casidy. Her wing was over her beak.

"Casidy. I need you to get all the food and water in the house in a bag. Now." He said before hurrying to his bedroom. Casidy took her wing away from her mouth, out if the shook.

"Wh, wh- why? We're are we gonna go?" He voice was somewhat smaller, more pitiful. As if she was questioning the very will of her being there. Hyrum meanwhile, who heard her question was unlocking a large crate.

"Anywhere where I work, we need to get our things and friends and leave this city." As he spoke he pulled out a large rifle from the crate. It was a standard military M4. Then he pulled out about 6 magazines. "This is one of the most populated cities on earth. It will be a fuck fest if we stay." He then put one magazine in the gun and cocked it. Quickly he turned to where he left his handgun from the other night. Took the holster too and gave it to Casidy who took it, she knew how to work a gun.

"Shouldn't we warn our friends? It's not like it's here yet.." Hyrum quickly hushed her with a feather to her beak. He stood there holding his gun and he heard footsteps by the door. Casidy heard it to now.

"When I say go. We are gonna head to the car the UN loaned us... if anyone threatens you point the gun at em', if they keep coming. Fire warning shots... then... you know what to do" But when he finished and saw the fear in her eyes, the gun shaking in her hand he realised he made a huge mistake. He dropped his gun, only for a minute though..

"Alright, look. We'll be fine. Trust me..." He still saw the fear and the gun kept shaking.. her beak began to quiver. "Alright. We can go get our friends and get outta here. Besides look who I work for. We'll be out in no time! And Casidy.." he didn't continue until he knew she was looking at him. Tears welled in her eyes but fear no longer showed. Hope now filled them. "I love you, and I won't let anything touch you." He then embraced her with a hug. Seemingly that had calmed her, she stopped shaking but didn't loose the tears.

"I love you too.." he voice filled with sadness, but with a strange new hope. Hyrum hugged her her tightly. What he said was true. Tough times were ahead. Because leaving no matter how, was gonna be hard to come by.

"And before you know it we'll be back in D.C!..." he trailed off. Whatever this virus was it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Casidy left the embrace shortly after he stopped speaking.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on." She sniffled a bit be off regaining her composure. Hyrum got up to face her, then realised something.

"What about Sorrel and Tomada? Shouldn't we go-" But before he could finish his sentence Casidy answered quickly.

"Of course, don't forget about Arlene. Or Alex and Skyler... oh and especially Br-" she paused. "Knave." After finishing Hyrum raided and eyebrow, as if to question her. But his face betrayed his actions.

"Why is Knave so important?" Hyrum's face gave away all the the info you needed, he was hoping but Casidy thought not. She answered hesitating to find the right words like she was under integration.

"Uhhhh, I just thought that h-he would be m-more important than the others because he is m-your co-worker. That's all." She finished with a cute little smile that made Hyrum burst into laughter. When Casidy saw this her expression changed.

"Ahaahaha.. I was joking. You should've see your face..." he then regained his composure like Casidy did moments ago. "Never mind Cas. Let's get going." He said quickly heading towards the door with Casidy behind him.

* * *

The rain slowly started to come down on Hyrum's Jeep. It was given to him by his employer and served him well in this city. But now it held two birds looking for there friends. A map and multiple weapons. Not the average payload

"Hey, Casidy. You know 'when it rains it pours?'" He asked as the traffic was grinding to a halt. Casidy looked over to him from her passenger seat window. The radio was doing that 'this is not a drill thing' so she was trying to block it out. However she replied

"Yeah I have.." she turned to Hyrum, knowing what the phrase meant. "You're not saying that this little scare is gonna turn into something big are you?" She asked hastily, truing quickly back to face her window as Hyrum turned into the more suburban areas.

"No... it's just kinda ironic. Almost a sign..." Hyrum feel silent as he approached a very modern looking house. Despite Casidy suggestions turing the radio on for information. They didn't, they drove in silence the whole way there. Besides the occasional chatter, however even that felt different.

"Foreshadowing? Like in a book? That'll be bad. Just look." She pointed to the outside as the rain began to fall harder. "Its now coming down hard." Simultaneously as she finished Hyrum put the car in park. He pulled out his phone and typed a few words before turing it off and looking in the review mirror. he saw a few police cars speeding down a road heading outta town.

"Yeah, like in a book. Oh and here comes Tomada now.." Hyrum said, diverting the topic almost as soon as he saw the door open. Casidy flashed her attention towards the house.

"Where's Sorrel?" She asked. Hyrum shrugged in return as Tomada hurried quickly to the Jeep with a jacket over his head. Hyrum unlocked the door as Tomada approached and he quickly got in.

"Sorrel will be here in a moment she's been glued to the TV all morning." Tomada said very fast, Hyrum looked in the mirror to gaze at him. Casidy continued to stare at the house. Barely noticing Tomada climb into the back seat.

"Okay, wanna turn turn radio on? We can listen to the news.." Hyrum suggested and Tomada nodded but it was Casidy who replied.

"Not a problem." She then clicked the button to turn the music on... and then came on "Ariana Grande: Tattooed Heart" **(Yeah, grill me bout' the theme song later)**. The music began to play. The soft ballad made Casidy and Tomada laugh whilst Hyrum sank deeper into his seat. None of them saw the helicopters fly above them. Or Sorrel hastily approach.

"Hey! It's a good song!" Hyrum tried his best to change their minds. However they paused and kept laughing. Hyrum glared at them. "And she has a good voice... really good actually!" No one still noticed the mass of police speed down the road behind them.

"Yeah suuuure Hy. I bet you fifty bucks that you think she's more than a pretty voice." Tomada joked and Casidy laughed even harder. Hyrum blushed hard at this, but then he say a figure approaching the car speedily and It knocked in the window. This action caused a jump from Hyrum and a jump from Casidy.

"Jeez! Holy shit... that scared me." Casidy said as she recognised the figure to be Sorrel. Tomada was frozen and starred at her as she opened the door. Hyrum just shook his head and put the car in gear and pulled away.

"Sorrel you slipped in fast." Hyrum mumbled as he pulled out of the street parking. Casidy snickered and silently joked "Same thing for you Hy" but soon all attention was on Sorrel who was usually the one to start conversations.

"Sorrel... what's wrong honey you look scared?" Tomada asked, Sorrel turned to him. Her face grave. Hyrum saw this and turned the music off, all attention was on Sorrel as another helicopter flew over head.

"The city... there has been reports of the virus here. And.. and... they virus has crossed the border in what the news said was a "massive horde".. we need to get to safety." She then put her face in her wing and softly cried. Seeing this Tomada put a wing around his wife. Softly speaking words of encouragement, whilst Hyrum exchanged a look with Casidy. The nodded at a similar thought

"We need to get Knave"

 **Alright, another chapter is here! Now remember what I said about the theme song. If you care to look it up, while it's playing imagine a city full of zombies and helpless people. It's a strange feeling... almost "movie" like. Lowknave you should get this one again. ;) Anyhow grill me about in your reviews and I'll see you next time! ~ Hyrum**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everybody. This chapter us now the third chapter in my Rio of The Dead story, and if you compare it to Rio of the Dead: The Rewrite... it already has more words. Now one thing I noticed is that compared to the old Rio of The Dead(2015) it doesn't have as much thunder as it should. Its better in every way- more detail, better plot, less dirty humor (for now) and less death (also for now). So if you really enjoy this story grab a coke and chill on your couch, let's get this thing going! (Except for Lowknave, we need to get you "diet" coke, your addiction must end!) Hahaha. Oh and really Mr. Grande? Oh if you could've seen my face you would've died! Hahaha**

 **(P.S I have decide to name _some_ of the chapters after certain movies/songs that apply, however I will cut some of them short.) **

_Chapter There: Everyone Likes a New 'Car'_

"Why? He can come to us." Tomada said as he took his wing off his wife as she looked up. "We need to get to safety. Like right now, and if we don't we'll be fucked" Tomada finished only to get corrected by Hyrum.

"Wrong, Knave is just a few blocks down. And if we're lucky we can pick up supplies from stores we pass." Hyrum paused, thinking of what they could get. "Guns, ammo and food sounds good."

"He's right about one thing." Casidy added "That we need to get home. And fast... Knave will be the last one." She finished as the others murmured in agreement.

"Okay- let's try and get there fast Hyrum." Sorrel said as she gazed out the window. Tomada remembered something as the far pulled away towards downtown.

"Wait! I know a supermarket is just down the street. We can stop there and get somethings before we get to Knave." Hyrum looked at him through his rear view mirror and nodded. The car took off past a stop sign and rumbled down the soon to be crowed street.

* * *

"Damn! Another red light..." Hyrum hit his wings against the steering wheel. Then he sighed as he stopped is car at the intersection they we supposed to turn to get to Knave's house. The others in the care were looking at the outside world. In just a few minutes it had gone from happy city... we almost happy city... to panic. People were running around looking for things. Most of them knew there was gonna be looting.

"Hey, maybe there is a reason things are slowing us down. After all, everything happens for a reason!" Sorrel said, as of to say _"lets get our asses outta here"_ in an indirect way. For she was too polite.

"No, I still think we need to get Knave. He knows how to handle this stuff.. he's our best option." Casidy said as Hyrum saw another helicopter fly over head. This time, it was armed. Not a good sign, for anyone in the area.

"I saw step on the gas, and get the hell to a safe spot." Hyrum said, sounding even more pissed off then before. He took in mind, when he did his next action, that the light was still red, but fear for the better good of his friends and lover over took him and he put the gas on. The car wheel's squealed and the car jump ahead of traffic..

"Hyrum what are you thinking! Stop the car n-" Tomada couldn't finish his sentence before the high pitch engine note of a sport bike came to a grinding stop as the bike collided with Hyrum's jeep. Unable to avoid the oncoming collision but was able to slow down. Hyrum stopped his cars. The drivers side, where the bike hit, had a massive dent and the Windows were slightly cracked.

"Hyrum... you just... hit- you just hit a person!" Casidy looked over at the green sport bike and tired to find the owner. "Do you know what that means!" But before Hyrum could feel the true feeling of a woman's scorn. The owner of the bike popped up on the side of Casidy with his thumb in the air in the 'thumbs up' sign. Her wore a green and black helmet with a sunburst colored visor tint. He was a falcon. Tan with dark markings. Smaller than Tomada, but not by much.

"Hi there! I-I'm okay! Uhh, are you?" The sudden voice of the falcon identified him as male, and thus action made Casidy jump as she didn't see him appear

"Roll down your window" Hyrum said. Casidy nodded and rolled down the window as instructed. The group's eyes were focused on falcon. Once the window rolled down, he rested his wings on the door and looked in, flipping his helmet visor up.

"Sorry for... running into you." The Falcon said. Casidy leaned back in her seat so Hyrum could talk to him. "Uhh. I guess I'll introduce my self.. I'm Anthony Carmine. But no one calls me that, I go by 'Carmine'. Have you heard about the virus?" Carmine asked, pointing at the gun next to Casidy. Tomada nodded before Hyrum could reply.

"Yes, we have. And we need to get a move on. Nice meeting you but-" Tomada was cut off by Casidy. Who had a much different look.

"Carmine?" She asked, but before Carmine could answer she continued. "I know you!" She turned towards the group. "I know him! He was in my high school! He joined the military with his brother... Benjamin. He knew my little sister Sarah.." as if Hyrum read her thoughts, he unlocked the doors to the car.

"Alright then Carmine. Come with us. We'll take you to wherever you need to be, and I'll see it to myself that you get the supplies you need."

"Thanks... but I have no where to go." Carmine said with an added not of 'help me' in his voice. The group looked around at each other, as if asking the same question.

"Why?" Sorrel asked as Casidy's phone buzzed. Carmine looked at her and he put his wings on the door of the car.

"My 'apartment' is under Military control. Apparently the virus was in there... so if I could come with you." He looked at Casidy "After all, Sarah would be pleased to see at least on of the Carmine's still alive." he said, Casidy looked at Hyrum, her gaze was one of those pleading looks, begging him to say yes. He shrugged

"Fine... you're allowed to stay. But we're nothing going into the city.. or downtown for that matter. We're staying in this area until we can go back to" he looked at Casidy "Our apartment and stay there until this 'strom' blows over. Sorrel make room in the back" He finished as Tomada opened the door to let Carmine in. Carmine smirked and sat down next to Tomada. Hyrum started to pull away towards Knave's house as gun shots rang out a block down the street in the opposite direction.

"So.." Carmine said after a few moments of silence in the car "Are you and Casidy married sir?" Hyrum looked into the rearview mirror to look at him. Sorrel looked at him as well, she knew a lot about Hyrum and Casidy. And why they weren't married after four years of courtship that seemed very strong. As she was Casidy's best friend.

"No." Hyrum answered dryly as he turned the car down a street towards Knave's house. However down the street was a crowd of rioters, for whatever reason, trying to harass a police armored vehicle.

"Why may I ask, and what's your name sir?" Carmine, who was a friendly guy, wasn't trying to be mean but it came off that way. Tomada sensed that and had a joke up his sleeve.

"Well Carmine.. it's about the way they have sex, you see Casi-" however before the British bird could finish his sentence. His wife cut him off with a jab to the ribs and a glare. Tomada laughed. "What it was funny!" Sorrel glared even harder and Casidy looked in the other direction to hid her smile..

"Hey, we can have 'get to know each other' time later. Right now, let's just get out of the car." Hyrum said as the paralleled parked in a spot next to a decent size on floored house. It had a door, obviously, that was covered by two pillars holding up a rain cover of sorts. With two windows on ether side of the door.

"We're here already?" Casidy asked. Usually when they went to 'Knaves' house it was her by herself to discuss _business._ Hyrum opened his door and smiled

"Its a short cut honey. You see, if you drive down the road that says 'do not enter'. You'll get there faster." Casidy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thats not the only thing that you should do faster." Hyrum laughed as Carmine gazed back and forth. When he used to see Casidy it was with her little sister and she acted much different.

"Hello you sobs _(1)_. Hurry up!" A voice called from the house. While the group was distracted they didn't notice Knave open the door to his house. He waved his wing in a sign to 'come in'.

"Okay. Let's go then." Casidy said looking much more composed a lady like. Sorrel agreed and the group walked into the house. The nodded to Knave as he held the door open. Casidy just kept her head down, avoiding Knave's gaze. However when Carmine walked passed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who the hell are you?" Knave said, blocking the door the rest of the way so Carmine couldn't enter. But before Carmine could answer Hyrum did.

"Sorry Knave, he's with us." Knave sighed and opened the door letting Carmine walk past. He then shut the door and locked it. Heading back into his house where most of the group was standing around his TV. The news was on

"And we have reports of the Military taking full control over parts of downtown Rio. The virus is apparently spreading quickly and Marshal Law is in affect..."

The group looked at one enother. They all had the same expressions and their eyes showed the same emotion. Until Carmine spoke it for them

"Well this fucking sucks."

 **1\. "sobs" The word SOB is an abbreviation for 'son of [a] bitch'**

 **And that's our chapter! Hope you all enjoyed that and sorry for the long wait. Works a killer... so the next chapter I don't have an ETA for. But anyway hope you liked it and pleas make sure to review and I'll get back to you in PM. Adios ~ Hyrum**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, last chapter had come and gone and we are now on our fourth! this is usually where most Rio of The Dead stories wither and die, but not this one! I have no idea how long this will be. Actually I couldn't tell you if it will be 20 chapters or 60. I will just keep making chapters until the vision in my head is complete. Then I'll make a deleted scenes story, and after that Rio of The Dead 2 or London of The Dead. So, without further adue, I bring you the 4th chapter**

 **(P.S. sorry for the incredibly long wait. As some of you may know my job has been increasingly taking more time away from my life and time to write these. I'm sorry but my work calls first priority over these stories)**

 _Chapter 4: "This is The End"_

"You're right Carmine. We're fucked." Hyrum said in agreement. The others in the room nodded their approval as Knave walked in from behind.

"Sadly, you're wrong... I've prepared for shit to hit the wall for a while now. I have guns, ammo, food, water... radio and everything millennials forgot about. You chose right by coming here." He looked around the group. They're looks showed the same feeling, "like what the fuck" and "Isn't that illegal?" But no one dared question the guy who's been stockpiling guns..

"So we're safe here?" Sorrel asked, as Tomada took a seat and whipped out his phone. Noticing the activity outside, Hyrum did the same..

"Yes, very. Unless your house is more protected, then you can stay." Knave said, but before he could finish the group erupted into thank yous. "But!" The group silenced "but, no one is to handle and use the weapons until told to. No one goes into my room unless granted permission, none takes anything without permission. And lastly no one is to leave. Unless your name is Hyrum. Follow those rules and I have Monopoly and shit to blow off time" the group exchanged glances, Casidy was the first to speak

"Speaking of blowing off" she hesitated as the group looked on and shot Knave a look, "do you have a game called 'Cards Against Macaws?'" She asked

"Do you have any liquor?" Sorrel asked causally as he sat down. Knave shook his head.

"I don't drink" many members of the group let put a sigh, except for the British accent of Tomada to cut through bringing good news

"Uh...Knave some of our friends, Alex and his wife Skyler, are coming over. I've told them to bring beer and vodka plus some champagne.. Oh and they're staying with us." As soon as he finished to the disapproval of Knave who, Hyrum spoke up too.

"Knave some of our co-workers are coming too. Y'know Bosco and Wayne oh, and a friend of my Arlene is coming. They're bringing themselves and clothes. Okay?" Knave looked at both of them.. he sighed and let out a laugh.

"Sure. Just tell them to pick up two 12-packs of cokes and some 5.56 NATO bullets if they can..." he paused then spoke again right as Hyrum turned around "Actually they have to." Hyrum rolled his eyes but picked up the phone again and called

"Hey.. it's Hyrum again. Bosco can you pick up some 5.56 NATO bullets and two 12-packs of Coke?" He waited for a response as Knave turned to face the rest of the group

"Alright you guys are stuck with me, you're all lucky bastards. So-" but Knave's introduction was cut off by Hyrum hanging up the phone and speaking

"Looks like Brazil is under Martial Law and yes, knave they can get you your items." Knave smiled and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the group glanced around at each other in confusion. _why was he happy?_ was what they seemed to be thinking. Shortly after Knave reappeared carrying two scrolls of paper. He motioned for everyone. To gather around a coffee table in his living room.

"Alright. Like I said, I've been preparing for a event like this." He pointed to the the first scroll, now unfolded, it showed a map of Rio de Janeiro with roads highlighted in green yellow and red. "On this map I have predicted with my high intellect and trainer that all major roads ways will be fucked. Also, due to this God awful population density many if the side roads are crowded with homeless. So the only good option to escape is through the jungle and to a beach nearby." Casidy walked out of the living room as Knave kept explaining his plans. Hyrum noticed her movements and followed while the rest of the group looked on as Knave explained.

"Hey Cas.. where you heading?" He asked as she turned a corner down a hallway. She stopped and turned to him

"You know I've been in his house before.. we used to work together," she paused and swallowed hard. "I know where he keeps his extra stuff for guest. I figured to pull some of it out." She said and opened a closet door and took items off a shelf. Hyrum got behind her to help

"I know where he keeps his guns." he smiled and winked as he helped her pull down the items from the closet. Casidy smiled and giggled, only to jab him in the ribs playfully

"But I know where you keep yours.." she said as she turned around to face him, she drew her face near his. They both smiled as Hyrum shot back another quite reply

"I know where his guest room is.." He said. Casidy smiled and wrapped her wings around his back. She was about to answer him, before a voice from down the hall called.

"Hey! You love birds Knave needs our help!" Tomada's voice faded as Casidy sighed and took her wings off Hyrum.

"Well... to be continued?" She asked as she turned back around and began to do her previous activity. Hyrum laughed

"From this view it's hard to agree.. but sure" he said and he walked back to where knave was. Casidy blushed but didn't turn around.

"Good your here Hyrum. I need you to get all my guns out and ready. I'm having Tomada and Sorrel help me with boarding up this place." Knave said as he looked up from his map. Hyrum nodded.

"Alright. Just don't let Sorrel near a gun. She nearly took my head off when me and Tomada took her to a range." Hyrum said as he walked back down the hallway into another door and the clicks and clanks of him reviving Knave's armory could be heard.

"So, Tomada and Sorrel. I will need your British intelligence to work my almost illegal M16." Knave looked at him "You seem like you could handle it. Oh, but before we start shooting I need you two too board up all my window's while I make a plan. Ok?" He finished as Tomada and Sorrel nodded. "Good. Woods in the closet where Casidy is." He pointed yo where Casidy was reaching for a high shelf and Knave's eyes lingered a bit.

"Come on Sorrel let's go." Tomada said as he lead her to the closet where Casidy made her way back from. They passed in the hall way and Casidy neatly dropped all the bedding. Tomada exchanged a sorry before Casidy made her way to the living room and sat the stuff down. She sighed and took a seat as Knave was stumped over a map with pencils in his hand.

"So..." Knave hesitated. "Since you're hear. I was thinking that maybe we could-" Casidy cut him off with a sharp look and a quick reply

"No Ryan. Not tonight." She said and stood up. She turned her side to Knave and looked down at him. He was still looking down at his work. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe not tonight. I will go help Hyrum." She walked away. Knave snickered

"At least she's better then the last one.." he laughed at his own joke. Remembering the good old days. But soon those memories, would be even more valuable...

 _ **8:57pm 9 hours to zero time**_

Tomada and Sorrel sat staring at the TV. It was broadcasting a message in English and Portuguese. They could read both but we're too scared to. Hyrum sat on the couch next to him. He was cleaning the barrel of his AR.

"Why do you look scared?" He asked without looking up. Alex and Skyler had arrived and talked to Knave about their ideas about what to do. They talked in shied voices in the kitchen. Tomada looked around

"The world's ending.." he said in a pitiful voice. Sorrel looked at him with sympathy and put a wing in his back. She whispered to him and Hyrum snorted and looked around. "I never should've left England for this stupid job!" He looked at Sorrel. Hyrum rolled his eyes.

"You did what you wanted to do. chased your dream and it brought you here. Who cares? We have got every window and door boarded up. And once Arlene gets here we will board up the door.." Hyrum's voice faded as Casidy walked back into the living room. She carried board games and plastic cups. She walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I know that Knave. But we drove here the roads by the water are clear. It's under Military control now." Alex reasoned with Skyler by his side. They stood by an island that became a half wall with a bar that opened up into the living room. Knave leaned against the refrigerator with a coke in his hand.

"Of course! Let's just go running into a crowded area. This," he paused "Disease turns us into savages. They eat people! I believe we should stay put and ride it out. Wait for Hyrum's side of the government to come and get us." Knave said and took a sip. Casidy pit the cups on the island and smiled

"Hey, I don't know about you but I intend to stay here and have some fun." She said and lightly pushed Knave aside who jokingly acted hurt. Cas emerged moments later with the liquor that Alex and Skyler brought.

"Oh no, Cas don't think about it-" she laughed and cut if the shrugging Knave with a wing

"Hush up. This is the end! Go out in style.." she then poured the vodka the cups and some beer she picked up. She took a coke that was sitting on the island.

"Fine... here come with us Knave. I heard you had Cards Against Macaws! Let's play.." Skyler said as Casidy walked out of the kitchen followed by Alex and Skyler with Knave slowly behind them. As soon as Casidy sat down with Hyrum she handed him and Sorrel and Tomada a drink keeping one for herself and giving the rest to Alex and Skyler. She put the bottle on the coffee table.

"Hey, where is Carmine! I haven't seen him all day.." Sorrel said as Knave pulled out a board game. It wasn't Cards Against Macaws. It was Monopoly. But the group didn't complain.

"You're right... I don't know where he is he just left." Hyrum said right before he took a sip of Casidy's drink. He spit it right out. "What the hell is in here Cas?!" She laughed and Hyrum turned to her "How much?!" She laughed

"Only enough to make you wasted after 3 cups!" The group looked at their cups in disgust. Especially Carmine who had just walked in from the halls.

"I'm back bitcthes!" He called as the group turned his way. They laughed as he sat next to Sorrel. She looked at him in surprise

"Where have you been?!" She asked as her husband took a sip of Casidy's drink. He too looked dissatisfied with the concoction. Carmine laughed

"I took a nap in you don't mind, I've been up late the past four nights. Figured I'd get some sleep." He finished and took a sip of the bottle of vodka that Cas had left on the table. "Wow, that's some good shit.."

"I bet it is, I bet it is." Casidy said with an almost evil grin, which was completely forced. Just after that Hyrum waved his wing in the air. He had heard something.

A knock..

Then two...

The group grew quite and they look at each other. Knave stood up first, he grabbed Hyrum's gun that was conveniently placed next to the couch. He gave everyone a look that said "shut up" and he walked to the door.

"Who's there!" He called in a deeper voice than usual. He shouldered his gun and pointed it at the door. The mystery bird replied in a feminine voice.

"It's me Alrene!" But before Knave could answer, Hyrum answered first.

"Since we're here now, think I should all tell about one of my favorite stories.. red sweater."

 **Well, that was the chapter. Not much to say this time.. don't except an update soon sorry... oh and please read and review. Your support is much appreciated. Until next time ~ Hyrum**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahhh! Another chapter for ROTD! The world must be ending! And really it's been months! Jobs been hectic, couldn't get much of any free time, not even to sit and watch a show on Tv buts that's the work I chose so. If you enjoy what you're doing then you shouldn't have to work a day in your life. Haha, I planned this one to be longer, as it sets the mood for the chapters to come, also it has plenty of detail. I won't spoil anything, but I think you will all enjoy this chapter. I had this idea for a while so it should flow nicely. By now you're probably excited but don't blame me of you're disappointed. Haha enjoy this chapter.**

 _Chapter 5: Casually Frightened_

"Arlene! Come inside quickly.." Knave commanded, as she slipped passed him he caught the door before it could close and scanned the outside. He saw a red orange glow in the distant jungle. He knew what it was, not a city, not the sunset. _Napalm... shit_. Sounds of rioting, looting and military was also softly horrifying, to far to make out what, close enough to hear...

Knave shut the door and sighed, they would have to leave here. He knew it. Knave turned to the living room where the others had greeted Arlene. Hyrum shot him a glance from where he sat. Knave being Knave had a secret list of who to trust, Hyrum was one of them. They had known each other since highschool. Knave walked into the kitchen and looked at his map. _Waste of time.._ he thought _if anything all the roads will be jammed and the only way will be to walk._ He looked back at the group. Then walked to them.

"Can I have your attention please." He spoke. The group hushed and look at him, they obviously trusted him more then he trusted them. "Alright. I just looked outside and, well..." he paused should he... "And I think... we should have a ton of fun!" He cringed at himself. What happened? "I'll bring monopoly..." Knave walked away. Hyrum saw this and got up after him gesturing for Carmine to come with him. They followed him into his bedroom.

"Hey Knave, your not gonna pull a Jones Town on us?" Hyrum asked joking, Knave turned around to face him. Pulling out a case from under his bed.

"No, I need to talk to-" he saw that Carmine was here "Why the hell is he here?!" Knave asked angrily. Carmine noticed this and turned to leave but Hyrum stopped him. Hyrum gave Knave a look and he sighed. "Alright, I looked around outside and I noticed somethings, very bad things. There is fighting in the streets, napalm in the jungle and I believe this place will be ten feet in zombie shit in a matter hours. I sure as hell don't wanna be stuck inside these 'brilliantly' designed, wooden framed, Brazilian house when the military stuck in the 60's decides to burn everything to try and stop the zombies..."

Carmine looked at Hyrum, and back at Knave. He looked at the case Knave had pulled moments ago. "You're feds right? You know I'm ex military, is that why you wanted to talk to me, see if I can help?" Hyrum nodded and Knave unlocked the chest.

"Well, yes and no. Knave and I are also ex military... but we spit paths... Knave went to the Airforce and I went to the Rangers, served two tours in Afghanistan while Knave flew air raids in Iraq. We just need your help, there is a lot of people out there and we need another.." he stopped, Carmine never told him what his branch was.

"Marines, went to Iraq, that's were my brothers were killed.." he then looked up "I am a trained combat medic. Sergeant, actually." Carmine added as Hyrum smiled, Knave stood up. While they were talking he was putting some gear on. Hyrum laughed a patted his shoulder

"2nd Lieutenant, but Sergeant is good." He said jokingly. Knave handed him a chest rig. Hyrum smiled and slipped it on. Carmine saw that both Knave and Hyrum kept some of their gear from when they served.

"Alright, were gonna leave tonight, earlier if we have to but around 2 am. That should give us enough time to prepare and calm the others down. Hyrum, your apartment is in the safe zone, so we're heading there." Knave instructed. Hyrum nodded and took his vest off, Knave looked at him funny "Why did you take it off?"

"You said we're leaving around 2, it's like 9. Lots of time to party... no drinks anymore." He said and walked out. Knave turned to Carmine as Hyrum got passed him

"Carmine, we don't have an extra chest rig for you but our friends Wayne and Bosco own a surplus store. We will tell them to bring you one." Knave said and Carmine smiled and laughed

"You know it's pretty hard to return to normal life after the military... I haven't shot a moving target in years, I'm kinda excited." He said and turned to leave. Knave sighed and went back to his box. Before Carmine could go knave spoke up

"Well the world is ending, don't know how you can get excited." But Carmine kept walking down the hall to where Hyrum and the others were gathering, and setting up monopoly. He smiled and thought _the world isn't ending, it will also be over in the morning._

* * *

"Alright gather around" Sorrel said as Alex and Skyler walked in from the kitchen. Most of the group was around Knave's coffee table, where the game of monopoly sat, ready for its final game. "Since we have a large group, we need to make teams." She looked around at everyone. "Ok Casidy and Hyrum, Tomada and I, Alex and Skyler, Carmine and Arlene." They all smiled and got closer to the board.

"I call the shoe!" Arlene called out as they reached for their pieces. The mood in the room was a great one. Full of good vibes and energy.

"I'll have you guys know, me and Sky are the best around in monopoly." Alex said as they set up their pieces. Hyrum gave him a nudge

"Five bucks says you'll be broke by the seventh turn." Alex laughed and Cas, despite her piers warnings, took another sip of her brew. Alex jibed back

"Is that a challenge, Hyrum?" Hyrum gave him a look and then the group got silent as Tomada picked the the dice, everyone expect for Carmine was quiet when he rolled the dice.

"Go to jail" he said, jokingly predicting his move. Sorrel gave him smirk as Tomada called his role

"Five" he said and moved his piece five spaces. Skyler told him here he landed

"100 dollars, wanna buy it?" She asked, Sorrel answered for him, 'teamwork' She called it later.

"Yes, we would" Tomada looked down, a murmured something to himself. Next up to role was Carmine and Arlene. Tomada handed Carmine the dice but as soon as he got then he gave them to his teammate Arlene. She smiled and took the dice. "Ladies first" Carmine said. Arlene giggled and rolled

"Aren't you a gentleman" she said before calling her role "three". She moved their piece three. Before handing the dice to Hyrum and Cas, Arlene noticed something. "Hey why is Casidy the banker? That's not very nice to make her do it." Hyrum looked up and laughed, so did Cas a little but not to much. Tomada and Sorrel also laughed a bit. They knew the answer that was coming

"Well," Hyrum said "You see Cas here is Canadian. She came over when we were in middle school, the worst years of our lives. So I figured that since her home country's money looks so similar, she would be the best banker!" The group burst out laughing and Casidy blushed and looked down at the money, the looked back at Hyrum

"At least I had free health insurance while lived there, American." She mocked and laughed at her own joke. The group laughed and Tomada raised his wing to speak.

"What's really funny though, kinda ironic, is that we all came for great countries. England, America, Canada... except for you Arlene, Colombia isnt the best, but you technically are an American citizen. And now we're here, in lovely Brazil with the world ending and were playing monopoly..." the group stopped laughing and sat in silence. Until Arlene spoke up.

"Bueno, eso es una vergüenza, ¿quizás debamos coger en su lugar" Not many of them could speak Spanish, their jobs required Portuguese, so none of them knew what she said.

"What was that Arlene?" Alex asked as the group looked around, Carmine was snickering, he had taken 4 years of Spanish in school. Arlene smiled

"Oh nothing, let's keep playing" she said and Hyrum took the dice and they rolled.

* * *

Meanwhile Knave watched the window and cleaned his guns. They could play all they wanted, he knew the magnitude of what was coming. He could see it. He left some Windows partially boarded up so he could look out of them a nd scan the surroundings. It hadn't gotten any better, the riots were still happening, and Knave could also see lots of military development, he even saw a B.O.P.E unit pass by. He had called Wayne and Bosco. Told them to get to Hyrum's apartment and bring with the survival gear they needed. Knave sighed, It was gonna be a long night. Then he smiled. And cocked his gun, making that wonderful sound when the bolt caught. Maybe he was gonna enjoy it like Carmine said.

* * *

 _ **11:02 - 5 hours to Zero Time**_

"Ahaha! We win! Suck it Tomada!" Alex began air thrusting towards his direction. Tomada rolled his eyes and sank to the floor in defeat. The game had played forever, he was glad it ended.

"That- that was the longest game of monopoly ever." Arlene said as she checked the clock. Hours had pasted and none of them did anything to get ready for impending doom.

"Aye, maybe Since Carmine and Arlene were the ones to go bankrupt first, maybe they'll die first!" Alex said half joking half self indulging in his victory. Hyrum shook his head and got up for his seat on the couch.

"Not on my watch wicked foreshadower, she's like my little sister I never had." He then looked around as Arlene made the sarcastic 'aww' "I'll check on Knave" Hyrum said and he went to Knave's room. Cas quickly followed

"Uhh me too." She said and hurried to catch up. As soon as they were outta sight Carmine relaxed back in his chair

"How about some Music?" he suggested as Skyler cleaned up the game. Tomada nodded with a 'hell yeah' and went to Knave's stereo system.

"Whoa, Bose in home audio... what does Knave do exactly?" He asked as he looked for some records. Knave also had a record player. Sorrel shook her head, Arlene answered for her

"Well, R-.. Knave is a co-worker of mine and he does some messy stuff, but gets paid to big bucks for it." She said and stood up. "No... is that Shakira?!" She asked and rushed to where Tomada was.

"Yeah it-" Tomada couldn't finish before Arlene grabbed the vinyl and put it in the player.

"This shit Is my life. She's like my role model, I can even dance like her!" She said as the music began playing.

"Oh man. The Hips Don't Lie..." Carmine said as Arlene began to dance, not quite as good as Shakira but damn fine. Sorrel stared at her sexy danve moves and her eyes turned green. [Metaphorically of course] and then she caught Tomada staring too, but not jealously..

"Ugh you people..." Sorrel muttered and helped Skyler pick up the game. As soon as the song hit its chorus Knave, Hyrum and Cas arrived in the room caring loads of bedding, while Hyrum and Knave Holstered hand guns.

"I still think my Ruger is better than that Glock-" Knave stopped his conversation with Hyrum short when he heard the music, it was far to loud. "Alright music off!" He yelled. Everyone stopped, Arlene even halfway through a move fell still. Tomada quickly turned it off.

"Ok, not to sound like party killers but in case you haven't noticed it's shit out there. We need to lay low and wait to be found by someone helpful.. not blast music and hope to be heard. Alright music off and were heading to sleep. It may be tight but deal with it. It's better then the street." Hyrum said as he handed everyone their bedding.

"Hey.." Arlene pulled up next to Carmine as the others got their beds ready. "Do you wanna share with me?" She asked causally, Carmine turned to her and smirked

"And why so?" He asked and Arlene instantly looked down and blushed she giggled lightly before looking back up

"Well.. it's not l-like I wanted to or anything.." she said and she shuffled her talons. Carmine smiled and put his wings round her.

"Don't worry I'm a good partner.. But with my luck you may get it with stray bullets... thats what always happens.." he said half joking half not. After all he was a Carmine. Arlene smiled but still kept her head down. As they made their bed.

"Alrighty everyone, let's get some rest. Not to kill your vibes but the worlds ending. Enjoy your sleep." Knave said as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I got first look out, Hyrum you got second. Carmine take third if you need to." They nodded and he went to his chair he set up. He made sure there was a tiny gap between the boards so he could look out.

"Who wants the guest room?" Hyrum asked "I forgot how nice Knave's couch was.." if it was a little bit quieter he would've been able to hear Cas murmur _I didn't..._ but Arlene spoke up before Hyrum could notice Tomada's wing was up.

"Alright its yours." Arlene smiled and took the bedding down the hall with Carmine trailing. Casidy smirked and patted on Hyrum's shoulder. He looked down at her while Sorrel had gotten her makeshift bed nice and neat. Alex and Skyler on the other hand made a totally mess of their corner

"Looks like Arlene got herself a nice partner" Cas said and nudged Hyrum's shoulder. He laughed and put his pillow on the couch.

"Lucky him.. Arlene's got those moves... not quite as good as Grande-" His ramble was cut short by a soft tap on the head with Casidy's wing and a hard stare. "What I was telling the truth!" Cas began laughing at his panicked state.

"Alright sure." She said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes "And I'm not best in bed out of all your ex lovers?" She asked half joking before turning around and making her side next to Hyrum's on the couch.

"Well..." Hyrum said with a shrug.

Not to much later the group had gotten into their makeshift beds and were getting ready for some sleep.

"You know Tomada?" Hyrum asked as Knave made his way back to his outpost carrying a Semi-auto assault rifle. With a nice red dot on its rails, looked thermal.

"Yeah Hy?" Tomada replied as Sorrel got comfy next to him. Hyrum looked over at him over Cas's shoulder.

"First off don't call me that and second I'm causally frightened about tomorrow" he said and gazed at the ceiling. He folded his wings over his chest.

"Causally what the hell those that mean?" Tomada asked again only be replied by Knave who was quick with his answer

"Doesn't matter get your asses to sleep." He then called his wings twice and the room feel dark...

"You've got a great house Knave!" Alex called from the other end of the room.

 **A/N that took to long to get out. Well hope you enjoyed it. R &R and yeah, Rio Of the Dead isn't dead. Far from it..**


End file.
